


You’re a...!

by 5TenDays



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Time Travel, Cute Kids, F/F, No Clones, although for a minute Sara might wish she could, not their kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5TenDays/pseuds/5TenDays
Summary: Sara was not what someone would call a people’s person. That lack of people skills was one of the reasons she was tired now. The other was that, in this case, the people she had had to interact with were actually children. And to top all that a blonde lady came screaming at her, a very beautiful blonde lady.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

Sara was not what someone would call a people’s person. After spending several years of her life living in very isolated places of the earth, human interactions did not always come naturally to her. 

That lack of people skills was one of the reasons she was tired now. The other was that, in this case, the people she had had to interact with were actually children, highly energetic children.

She was taking her time putting mats and other items away after bidding the kids goodbye, when a woman came storming towards her.

-What did you do to her?!

The woman in front of her was clearly angry at her and Sara didn’t know why.

She did not know her, she was sure of that. Yes, Sara Lance went out with a lot of different women, but she was sure she would remember a stunning blonde like her if she had ever seen her before. 

Beautiful or not, Sara would not take someone yelling at her when she did not deserve it.

-What are you going on about lady?!

-Lucy is usually very happy leaving this class and now she is in tears back there.

-Oh 

So she was the mother of one of the kids in today’s class. She would have never guessed she was Lucy’s mother by the looks of her, they looked nothing alike. The little girl probably took more after the father.

-Oh?!

Her lack of a proper response seemed to have fueled this woman’s anger. And she would not be the only one angry at her. This was the first class she was covering for Amaya and apparently she had already managed to make one of her little students cry. Her friend would kick her ass if she found out. She had to fix this and fix it fast.

-Well you see Ms. Hunter

-I’m not Rip’s wife

She quickly replied, sounding almost disgusted by the mere idea of being in a relationship with that man. 

Rip? The only Rip she ever met was a sleazy man trying to get somewhere with her, believing to be smooth while wearing a trench coat in the middle of the summer. But they could not be talking about the same man. This blonde woman would have never had a kid with a man like that.

-Well you see ma’am, Lucy made a comment about me, comparing me to a particular plant and I replied to that remark with a joke. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because she got upset and refused to be a part of the class after that.

Most of the anger seemed to deflate from the blonde after hearing that, so she used that chance to try to further explain herself.

-I tried to get her involved in the class once again. But she refused and I didn’t want to risk upsetting her any further. So I let her stay in the waiting room. But I made sure Zari, our receptionist, kept an eye on her. 

She wanted to make sure this woman knew she never neglected her kids’ safety, even if the kid herself did not seem to want anything to do with Sara herself.

-Apparently plants are really important to her.

She was still not sure why what she had said had hurt the little’s girls feelings so much. Thathad never been her intention.

-Sorry about that. That’s probably my fault. You try to explain relationships using an analogy and suddenly the kid is obsessed with plants. 

She ended her sentence with a whispered “Not like I could tell her her father is an ass” that she was pretty sure she was not supposed to hear, even though she did.

-She takes plants very seriously now, perhaps too seriously for a seven year old girl

-Aunty Ava?

Both turned towards the door arch connecting with the hallway where the little girl was now standing.

-Hey Sweetie. Miss...

She made a pause waiting for a last name. But she would not get it from her. She might have been subbing for Amaya but a Miss Lance she was not.

-Sara

-Miss Sara here was telling me how sorry she is she made you feel bad today and that she hopes you still want to come to the class next week. What do you think? You think you will still want to come next week?

-Yes. Your aunt is right Lucy. I’m sorry I made you feel bad and I hope you still want to come to classes here, to have fun with the others.

The little girl regarded her from the door, with a look oddly intense for a six year old. The moment got charged while both adults waited for the toddlers decision.

-Ok

And with only that single word and a little nod the moment passed

-Can we go to mommy now?

-Yes of course sweetie. Wait where is your backpack?

The kids eyes opened as big as saucers then. 

-Oh. I go get it.

She turned around quickly and started running towards the reception desk

-ZAAAARIIII!!

Sara watched the little girl screaming the receptionist’s name in disbelief. How was it that after only a few minutes Zari had already managed to be in first name basis with the little girl while she had only managed to make that same girl cry?

But she was cut out of her musings by the beautiful woman that was still standing next to her

-She is usually a good judge of character. What did she say you were?

-What do you mean?

She knew what the other woman meant. She just felt self conscious about the answer. She would have like to be something better, something more relatable. That is partly why she had answered with a joke in the first place, she felt embarrassed by the comparison. 

-A cactus

But the reaction she got was not the one she was expecting. The other blonde was not put off by the idea, quite the contrary this woman seemed more interested now after hearing her revelation. Clearly there was some hidden meaning she was missing.

-Interesting

Is all the woman said after a long assessment and with that she turned around and left.

-See you next class Miss Sara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I should try to explain the cactus comment or leave it as it is, for the readers to interpret what it meant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t decide what I like most if the kudos or the comments. Thank you for all of those.

Sara had agreed to make Amaya a favor by taking over her martial arts class for a couple of lessons and was now, after only one of those, already regretting it.  
She always knew her people skills were lacking. But usually she could take (or at least fake) basic adult interaction. Apparently children were above her level.

Now, a week later, she was still blaming herself for making that student cry and kept revisiting the episode in her head.

That girl and her innocent comment had thrown her aback and instead of replying in a calm manner she had gone into her defensive mode and made a joke out of it. Why did she feel the need to do that?

-You’re better than that

There was no one else in the room with her, so she might as well reprimand herself. She knew she deserved it, unlike the punching bag she had broken while unsuccessfully trying to take her frustration on earlier in the day.

She had known right away that joke had been the wrong thing to say, as the little girls eyes had started to glass over and then had ran away. She had tried to handle the situation as best as she could while not neglecting any of the children. She just hoped what had happened did not stop the girl from coming back.

-STOP!

Zari yelling at her from outside the room managed to rudely stop her guilty trip.

-WHAT!?

If Zari was not going to even come to where she was and just yell at her from outside the room, she was not going to bother to go to her either. She was not even going to stop the placing of the mats in preparation for the next class she was currently doing.

-Stop thinking so loud, Cactus-Girl. All that guilt in the air is gonna give me indigestion

At least now she was talking to her from the door. Standing against the door frame and eating while talking.

-That’s not stopping you from eating that donut  
-It won’t. But I don’t want you ruining the experience. Every donut is precious

With anyone else she would have immediately assumed they were joking, but with Zari and the way she was adoringly looking at the piece of donut still in her hand it was hard to tell.

-Wait. What did you call me? Do you know about that?

Sara have not told anybody the specifics about the incident with the little girl, she felt too mortified by her reaction to comment about it. Not that Zari seemed concerned about the knowledge

-Yeah  
-How?

Sara was worrying about the posibility of a parent complaining or maybe that blonde woman. She seemed ok in the end but maybe she had thought about it and had become mad at her again. For some reason the possibility of that woman thinking ill of her was starting to bother her.

-The kid  
-What kid?  
-Lucy of course.

While it should have been an obvious possibility, that option have never crossed Sara’s mind.  
  
-SHE told you?  
-Yeah  
-What did she tell you?  
-Everything

And with that simple statement Zari turned around and left towards her desk in the reception, leaving Sara no other choice but to follow.

-What’s everything?

It turns out Zari had gone back to her desk in search of another donut and was now in the process of picking her next one from a box.

-Can’t tell you  
-Why?

Sara’s need for answers did not seem to bother the receptionist that kept taking her time to pick her next treat. After a few more excrusiating seconds for Sara, the brunette finally picked a chocolate covered one with rainbow colored sprinkles.

-I promised I wouldn’t  
-If you tell me I will buy you a box of donuts. The ones from that place you like, with that special glaze

That last statement made Zari pause when she was about to take another bite

-I pinky sweared

As soon as the blonde heard that she knew there was no way the other woman would tell her. As regretful as she sounded about missing the chance of free donuts, she knew how seriously she took a pinky swear. As quirky as it was, when it came to pinky swears the woman had unbreakable standards.

-So there’s nothing you can tell me? Nothing at all?  
  
Zari took a moment to considerate the reach of her swear and if there was anything that could be mentioned without violating it.

-Kid’s been through a lot lately. Just hear what she has to say and don’t make fun

-But I wasn’t...

But before she could continue defending herself, one serious look from Zari stopped her in her tracks. Knowing how unusual it was made the look deeply effective.

-Yeah you’re right, you’re right.

Back to her usual glutton self the brunette went back go eating. Only then adding as an after thought.

-Oh, yeah. And we like the aunt

As soon as she heard that a smile came to her face and she could not stop herself from thinking “Yes, we do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to address the issue about the meaning behind the cactus comment but this got in the way. Perhaps another chapter is required.


End file.
